


Skater Boys' ( see you later )

by BUBBLETAEY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Private School, Sexuality Crisis, Skateboarding, Song: Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne), Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: in which hyunjin is a private school prince who accidentally stumbles upon a skate park, where he just so happens to meet two very attractive delinquents.





	1. The Prince Visits

In hindsight, climbing over the fence at the back of the school and into a forest just because Hyunjin had gotten into a fight with his mother probably wasn't the _best idea_ at the time.

 

Hyunjin thought about that as he trudged through the overgrown grass and lose branches, careful not to step and dramatically sink down into a mud puddle. To his horrible luck, it had rained like the end of the world only a few hours prior to his great escape- so not only were there an army of slugs and snails with every step, but the stench of wet leaves was just a tad overpowering.

 

It wasn't a secret that there was a huge forest behind his school (he had a slight suspicion it had grown there centuries ago just to stop students from sneaking out) and he could recall more than a handful of assemblies that went along the lines off; "No matter what, the forest is not to be entered under any circumstances."

 

There were a multitude of reasons as to why the forest was out of bounds, other than the obvious fact that it's a _forest._ The first one being that his school was one of the most prestigious and well kept private boy schools in the entire country, so for word to get out that students had dug under the fence like prisoners to hike into the forest would most likely be detrimental to the reputation of such a school.

 

Secondly the forest, eventhough it was protected by the council, hadn't been cleaned up for people to safely hike. So there was the off chance that Hyunjin could go slinding into a canyon and fall to his undeniably tragic end, but hey, let's stay positive here.

 

And the last, and probably most important point, the forest was crawling with drunkards and delinquents from the nearby public and state schools who would bunk most days of the week to come smoke weed. For some reason to all those parents who sent their children to Hyunjin's school, the idea of their precious kids mingling with the wrong crowd proves to be even more problematic than diving headfirst into the abyss. Priorities, obviously.

 

However Hyunjin, who at this point would willingly throw himself into the Bermuda Triangle, took it upon himself to be the first ever student to venture into the wilderness. Most of the other private school children would have turned around and sneaked back into school to avoid a wild bear attack (there probably aren't any bears, hopefully) or the inevitable suspension they'll receive once Hyunjin's history teacher realises he's 'been in the bathroom' for over an hour.

 

If anything though he shouldn't be kept accountable for his rebellious actions! If anything, his mother should be given a lecture by the head master, for she is the one who had encouraged this whole fiasco.

 

Okay, maybe encouraged isn't the right term. She more or less indirectly hinted with big words and insults that Hyunjin had trouble keeping up with.

 

It had started off as a normal morning, or what was normal to the Hwang family. Hyunjin's alarm went off at quarter past six that usual Thursday and he went about getting ready until quarter to seven. Thereafter he was rushed downstairs by the house maid, who claimed she needed to sweep this exact corridor at this exact moment, and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Like always the breakfast was placed ontop of the counter, the usual bacon and eggs on toast with a side of apple juice. He grabbed his helping, sat on the barstool and picked up his fork and was about to dig into his food-

 

When the human equivalent to a police siren, his mother, all but ran into the room, colourful papers in her hands. She was literally shaking in anger that made Hyunjin stop midway, a piece of his bacon on the fork helplessly falling back onto the plate.

 

And her face, oh dear god _her face_ , could've brought the devil to his knees.

 

"Hwang Hyunjin." She stated in a deep voice, making the teenager drop his fork altogether and it cluttered onto his plate, "What are these I've found under your bed?"

 

You see that was never a good question, because even Hyunjin wasn't sure what was under his bed.

 

He had asked the maid not to clean his room, promising his father that he was 16 and more than capable of cleaning after himself. Therefore most of the junk that he didn't want to throw away or physically couldn't bring himself to let go of, was unceremoniously chucked under the queen sized bed.

 

But judging by the papers, which now looked like magazines, in her hands they probably weren't decades old pokemon cards or leftover pizza. Oh no, they were much worse than that.

 

That was his stash of _porn._

 

"Uh," he eloquently replied with, "I can explain?"

 

In all honesty it's not that bad. If it means anything, she could have found something worse like a condom or something along those lines. He was a teenage boy! He had hormones! This was to be expected! His father, who had chosen this week to go on a business trip, could definitely back him up on this.

 

"Explain?! You're going to give me a _valid_ reason as to why there is gay porn under your bed?!"

 

Ah, his father definitely could _not_ back him up with that particular detail.

 

This was then followed by a long and very embarrassing argument with his mother about his sexual erges and hormones. For which she didn't seem even a little relaxed with his knowledge of safe sex, and instead raged on about how disappointing and revolting this was. Not being able to be on the receiving end of her insults, he left his breakfast untouched (a huge regret now because he was absolutely starving) and stormed out of the house. Instead of getting in the car to take him to school, Hyunjin walked all the way there, huffing and puffing by the time he barely made it to first period.

 

After sitting in his history lesson for about 10 minutes, Hyunjin was shaking and annoyed at everyone and everything around him. The temptation to throw his tabel at the back of his best friend's, Minho's, head was growing more and more with every passing second, and that's when Hyunjin knew he needed to get some fresh air.

 

Thus, lead him to not-so-gracefully climb the fence and practically throw himself onto the other side.

 

"What even is my life?" He muttered to himself with frustration.

 

Hyunjin stared down at the ground as he dragged his feet through the mud, not even caring about the pain it'll be the clean them afterwards. He had so much pent up anger and embarrassment that he could barely unclasp his balled fists, much less care about muddy school shoes.

 

Being preoccupied by the growing rage in his chest, Hyunjin didn't see the tree infront of him. For he smacked right into it and staggered back offendedly, ready to fight whoever had dared interrupt his sulking.

 

Instead however, he saw a sign nailed to the tree. It seemed to a scrap piece of metal, and written in spray paint in a graffiti like font were the words, " _SKATE PARK 4 THE Stray Kids."_

 

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side, glaring at the sign at a different angel, "Skate Park...who the fuck are the st-"

 

"Hey you! What're you starin' at?" A unfamiliar voice said behind Hyunjin. The private school boy jumped at the sound, turning around so quickly he nearly lost his balance.

 

Hyunjin stared with wide eyes at the stranger, a boy who was maybe a few years older than himself. The boy (or man?) only looked back just as confused, and Hyunjin saw the exact moment the stranger recognised his uniform.

 

Well, it was hard not to notice the uniform. It consisted of basic black trousers and a white polo under shirt. His jumper was a cream colour, same as his blazer, with his school logo and random red added on here and there.

 

At first glance, it was ugly. Second glance? Yup, still ugly.

 

It was also extremely memorable and hard to miss, especially when Hyunjin was currently in a dark, damp, green and brown forest.

 

The strangers eyebrows raised, "Shit dude?! Aren't you from that private school on the other side of town? The hell are you doing in these parts?" The boy paused a bit, before his eyebrows shot up again, "Oh my god are you okay? Are you lost? Fuck man, how did you even get here?"

 

Before Hyunjin knew it the boy was walking towards him, patting his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm Chan, don't worry- I'll help you get out of here and back to school!"

 

"Actually," Hyunjin started, still a little startled by the sudden change in the situation, "I'm bunking, climbed the back of the fence."

 

There was a pause, Chan's face suddenly shifting into a delighted shock. "No way! Man, you really out here being the tough guy, huh?"

 

Hyunjin was going to answer smugly, until Chan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him around the tree, "Well since you're ditching, you might as well skate with us for a bit."

 

"Uh I don't-"

 

"Come on! It'll be fun, It's not every day we get a prince in these parts." Chan replied joyously, all while walking into was seemed to be a overgrown bush.

 

"Prince?" Hyunjin asked with a weak chuckle at the compliment. The whole situation was very hard to decipher at this given moment.

 

Chan shrugged before wiggling his eyebrows teasingly, "That's what we call you rich private kids, the Princes."

 

Ah, so not a complement. In another occasion, Hyunjin would have expressed his dislike for the nickname, but Chan was currently very confidently walking right towards a huge bush.

 

Noticing this, the 'prince' pulled back a little, struggling to get out of the other boys intense grasp, "Uh Chan- that's a bush. You're walking into a- you're still heading for a bush!"

 

The other simply smiled warmly at his panicked outbursts, before pulling Hyunjin infront of him and shoving him forward with no mercy.

 

Losing balance, Hyunjin completely fell into the bush. But while he was expecting to get slapped in the face by poison ivy or stabbed by a lonely branch, it never came, and instead Hyunjin fell _through_ the surprisingly thin bush and into the space on the other side.

 

Much like everything else Hyunjin does, he inelegantly smacked face first into the mud.

 

All was silent, besides the private school boy coughing and sputtering at the disgusting feeling of having his mouth touch the ground.

 

"Ew, this is fucking disgusting." He said to himself, his face scrunching up at the smell so close to his face.

 

Still laying on the floor, he brought his hands to either side of his face and pushed up, leaning against his elbows and looked up at his surroundings.

 

He nearly dropped back into the mud at the sight before him.

 

Perhaps a dozen, or maybe two dozen, other boys around his age stared back with a range of expressions on their faces, all with outfits Hyunjin could never even imagine being allowed to wear outside.

 

They were dressed in oversized shirts and hoodies, baggy jeans revealing far too much underwear for some boys and others with beanies and snapbacks securely placed on their heads. Some looked at him in surprise and curiosity, while others gave him resentful and obviously disgusted glares. Overall everyone seemed moderately confused, and to make matters worse, Hyunjin felt his skin heat up in self-consciousness.

 

It was a moment later when he heard a ruffle of leaves above him, and suddenly Chan stood infront of him. Holding out his arms, as if basking in the absolute discomfort and embarrassment radiating off of Hyunjin, Chan grinned widely before shouting,

 

"Welcome dear prince, to the Stray Kids skate park!"


	2. hello skater boy(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is a teenage boy with hormones who has been bestowed the misfortune of meeting far too many attractive e-boy skaters- too bad they're all taken.

This was most probably the second most embarrassing situation Hyunjin had ever found himself him, the conversation with his mother still holding first place.

  
After Chan's dramatic exposure, there were a few moments of silence were the occupants of the park stared at the uniformed boy on the ground. The tension was thick, and never had Hyunjin felt so scrutinised for just _existing_ _._

So it was like all his luck had moulded into a person, and a young boy with the cutest freckles, slowly made his way over. Hyunjin could only stare helplessly as the other crouched down, staring at him with a neutral expression. Until finally, after seconds of debating, the boy reached out a hand toward Hyunjin, the corners of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly.

"Need some help getting up, your majesty?" He asked teasingly, his voice deep and husky and Hyunjin was ready for the mud to swallow him up. Because this stranger was so goddamn _attractive._

Hyunjin meekly nodded, grabbing the others hand (such a small hand!!), allowing himself to be pulled up.

Once he had got up and dusted himself off, the stranger standing losely beside him, the rest of the park seemed to get bored of him. Some still stared at his suspiciously while others didn't seem to given a damn anymore, carrying on with their own business.

That's when he saw someone perching up on a high ramp, somehow defying gravity. They were dressed in black, arms exposed, Hyunjin decided he very much liked those arms, but their face hidden by a beanie pulled far too low.

They tipped forward and Hyunjin tensed up for a second, not wanting to witness a fall. The stranger beside him must have noticed, as they let out a low laugh, but Hyunjin was far too distracted to notice.

Now, Hyunjin was no skate expert, neither did he have any knowledge of skating in general, but he could tell when something looked cool. And this, god this was so terrifying to witness that it was awesome.

The boy skated down the ramp like it was nothing, and up the other side. Once his hit the edge of the other side, Hyunjin was sure he was going to stop, instead however, they kept going until they were in the sky- leaning down to grab the board and spinning mid-air before dropping back onto the ramp with a loud sound.

Hyunjin watched with wide eyes, not even trying to hide his astonishment. It was only when he heard the boy beside his giggle (fucking _giggle_ ) did he come back to his senses, turning back meet the others amused gaze with a flush.

"Yeah dude, that was my reaction too. That's Changbin," he paused slightly, giving Hyunjin a raise of an eyebrow, "my boyfriend, also one of the founders of the skate park."

Hyunjin's heart did a hopeful flip before it sunk down into he deep dark abyss of his soul, because the cuter stranger was gay (hooray!) but taken (boo!).

Opting for a smarter response before he could say anything embarrassing, Hyunjin looked around in awe, "I've never heard of this place? Has it always been here?"

The freckled neighbour frowned, "Well, you're a prince. So of course you haven't heard of this place." He stated, as if the most obvious reason ever reasoned.

"Can we _please_ stop calling me prince!" Hyunjin whined, dropping his head back frustratedly- though when the other chuckled lowly Hyunjin didn't mind as much as he should've.

The stranger took a deep breath in, turning to Hyunjin with a smile, "Seen as how Chan dragged you in- I guess I can tell you. You've already met Chan, I've told you about Changbin and lastly there's Jisung." The boy took a moment to scan around before shrugging, "Who's not here but is probably doing something stupid. Anyways, they're part of this rap group called 3racha and when-"

"They're 3racha?!" Hyunjin asked surprised, earning a smirk from the other.

"You know 'em?" He questioned with a hint of surprise.

The boy in uniform went sheepish, "Sort of, my best friend is a big fan of theres. He went to one of their shows a couple weeks ago."

The freckled boy whistled, "Damn, getting into their shows is hard when your not from here- I'm impressed. Now as I was saying they-"

"Wait wait! Sorry to interrupt again," Hyunjin cut him off, "But what's your name?"

The boy smiled softly at that and Hyunjin was sure his heart did a back flip in his chest, "Lee Felix, what's yours hot stuff?" He asked teasingly.

Hyunjin really hopped his cheeks weren't flushed, but they were definitely warm, "Hwang Hyunjin."

This isn't flirting, right?

"Well Hwang Hyunjin as I was saying before your pretty little mouth cut me off again-"

Oh god, this was definitely flirting.

"3racha realised that there wasn't much for the kids in this area to do, so they started this hidden skate park with money from their first CD. It's fun, casual, and no one knows about it other than those who were invited," Felix paused, very obviously checking Hyunjin out from head to toe before uttering with a smile, "Well, I guess you know about it to."

This was so flirting and Hyunjin was deeply terrified.

"Yoooo Felix! Stop scaring his majesty!" A more scratchier voice said behind him, and Hyunjin turned around quickly in surprise, only to come face to face with the gorgeous-armed skater. Who of course also had a gorgeous face.

Today was seriously not his day, dammit hormones.

"Changbin! I was just explaining to Hyunjin all about the park." Felix said happily, comfortably standing beside the good looking boy.

Changbin, boyfriend, right...fuck.

Said boyfriend (jesus his _arms)_ couldn't have looked more unimpressed as he gazed over Hyunjin with little to no care at all. In all honesty Hyunjin couldn't blame him, he was wearing his horribly coloured uniform that was covered in mud and grass.

But Changbin could of atleast tried to look at least a little more interested.

However, with the most driest, downright emotionless voice, he said, "Shouldn't you be in school, kid?"

Kid? KID?!

Taking a deep breath in Hyunjin ignored all the immature oohs and aahs around them.

If the unfairly attractive dickhead wanted to be rude, then Hyunjin didn't mind being an asshole back (though, it felt wrong to disrespect such a good looking and talented person he barely knew, however Hyunjins pride pushed that thought so far back into his head that he didn't even realise what was coming out of his mouth before Felix let out a loud boisterous laughter).

"I could ask you the same thing, shortie."

"OOOOH CHANGBIN YOU GONNA TAKE THAT-" A loud voice shouted from the other side of the park, of which both Hyunjin and Changbin ignored and opted to glare at eachother instead (oh god he's so pretty- how is this fair? Hyunjin thought solemnly as he also rethought all his life choices.)

Felix continued to laugh uncontrollably, smacking Changbin's bare arms (JESUS) trying to calm himself after Hyunjin's proud comment. "I'm- I didn't expect that. He really flexed his height on you babe! This is so funny- I can't even-"

Changbin's scowl grew a lot more intimidating after Felix's input, "Pretty boy grew a pair, so what? He's just chat."

Ah, another comment Hyunjin would have loved to take as flirting but a) has a boyfriend, b) Changbin didn't seem to like him very much.

"Well we'll see about that." He said confidently, taking a step forward into Changbin's space, and now a small circle of boys had appeared around them, intrigued by the fight.

A fight of which was definitely _not_ going to happen. Hyunjin could barely wrestle his chihuahua- he wouldn't dare to lay a hand on the (small but) scary boy who stood before him.

He had absolutely no idea what his comment was supposed to be implying, and neither did Changbin- so they sort of stared at eachother in confusion for a couple of awkward seconds.

That was until the corners of Changbin's mouth twitched, before stretching into a big wide grin and Hyunjin forgot to take a breath of air at the burst of butterflies in his chest.

"Your face!" Changbin said hysterically, leaning against Felix (who was still laughing like a maniac), "Dude chillax! I can't believe you believed me- I was just tryna scare you!"

Hyunjin stared in confusion at the laughing pair, others around them also chuckling at the situation.

He felt a hard smack on his back, and sputtered out when Chan draped an arm of his shoulders with a happy smile and a fucking _dimple_ (why was everyone so attractive? This was obviously hormones, stupid puberty.)

"You looked so ready to fight him!" Chan said joyously, "Changbin is a huge softie, he would have burst into tears if you raised your voice a little bit more."

Changbin pouted, "Why must you degrade me infront of our new member like that."

"Member?" Hyujin found himself struggling to hold Chan's body weight. "Of what? Oh god- I knew it- you're one of those cults who live in the woods. I'm going to be sacrificed to the squirrel gods." He asked with a smile as he joked, the happiness and laughter infecting him.

Chan suddenly went deadpan, staring his dead in the eye, "Don't be ridiculous, you're not good enough for the squirrel gods."

They burst into laughter again, thankfully Chan removing himself from Hyunjin's side and instead gripping his shoulder.

Felix's smile lingered, "You're a new member of the skate park obviously."

"Uh- about that-"

"Plus you know where it is," Changbin continued, rolling his freestyle board with one leg absentmindedly, "So you either join us or we'll have to kill you."

Felix smacked his boyfriend on the chest at that, resulting in Changbin stumbling back dramatically, "Ugh- I've been hit! This is the end!"

Chan rolled his eyes at the two while Hyunjin giggled, enjoying watching the happy couple. But then quickly corrected himself, "Of course I won't tell anyone, I just don't think I'm fit for a skate park."

Chan frowned, looking Hyunjin up and down, "Dude- you're wearing a private school uniform covered in mud, jumped over a fence to skip class and held your ground against the small but intimidating Seo Changbin."

"Hey! Say that to my face you limp noodle!"

Chan smiled with emptiness like a mother of 5 who had suffered too many years of children for it to be deemed legal, "You'll fit in."

"All we need is a wardrobe change and no one will suspect a thing, you'll be fun to have around." Felix said comfortingly, straightening out Hyunjin's blazer. The boy felt a little warm at the last part of the invitation.

Nonetheless he bit the inside of his mouth nervously, "Thanks guys. But- you see...I can't skate."

Chan ripped his arm away from Hyunjin like he was on fire, while Felix gasped loudly. Changbin looked horrified, but an amused glint sparkling in his eyes. Hyunjin merely looked around flustered.

Changbin suddenly grabbed by his blazer sleeve, forcefully dragging him towards a long wooden platform, where some boys were lounging about on. He felt someone push him just as forcefully, and turning behind slightly he saw Felix edging him forward, a bright and smug smile on his face.

The shorter boy infront of him glanced back, a toothy grin on him as well, "We can't have that- you shall learn how to skate from the best."

"That's us!" Felix's deep voice said behind them.

There was a split second where Hyunjin saw Chan give him a smirk, holding up two thumbs up, a universal sign for 'good luck sucker


	3. race you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy piles, flirting and the demonic mother.

Now the thing about Hyunjin, if you hadn't already guessed, is that he's very slow. Both physically and mentally- now it's not his fault! He just enjoys life in a slower pace, and maybe his laziness is also a factor of it.

Now, one disadvantage of being slow to pick things up, is that Hyunjin has never been good at understanding flirting. Being 'blessed' (Minho's words, not his) with good genetics, Hyunjin has always known he was attractive. Obviously not up to the scale of models or celebrities- but he can acknowledge he has a nice face- therefore he's no stranger to the occasional flirting or going on datea.

But he can never quite understand that it's _flirting_ , until he's in far too deep.

For example:

"No Hyunjin!" Changbin groaned, for the seventh time in the span of a few hours, "You need to kick off to actually move on the board! You can't just shimmy the entire time!"

For the last few hours the three teenagers have (tried) to practise skateboarding- although what had come out of that was a water fight, running away from a swarm of bees and up until now, legs interlocked as they basked in the afternoon son.

The private school boy dropped his head in embarrassment, not quite succeeding at his impromptu skate boarding lesson. In all fairness, he had never been allowed to touch a skateboard, let alone actually get _on_ one. Who knew you needed to have a good sense of balance?!

"Here let me help." Changbin then said, moving to stand behind Hyunjin, "I'll hold you steady- all you need to do is kick the ground to move forward."

Slowly, Changbin encircled Hyunjin's waist, hands holding his flailing body in place.

Blood rushed to his cheeks at the intimate gesture, and unbeknownst to him, Felix watched the situation with amused eyes. The corner of his lips lifted into a small smirk, as he moved to stand in front of a wobbly Hyunjin.

"Here Hyunjin," he said, "Give me your hands."

Hesitantly but obediently (also scared of falling) Hyunjin reached out with his hands infront of his, fingertips tingling when Felix intertwined their hands. Gripping tightly, Felix began to pull Hyunjin forward, as Changbin held his waist.

"There we go, nice and steady, you're doing great." Changbin muttered behind him, although Hyunjin was far to flustered to reply.

At that moment, Hyunjin briefly started to realise that this didn't seem like skating anymore.

"Okay, now kick!" Felix supplied helpfully, as if what he and his boyfriend were doing wasn't more than a little distracting.

However, Hyunjin did as he was told.

And consequently, failed terribly. The usual.

Chan had sat quietly on the ground a couple feet away, watching the scene with a grimace. Hyunjin had, unsurprisingly, kicked a little too hard- and straight into Changbin's shin- who let him go in pain. Due to this unbalance, the board slid forward, making Hyunjin fall back ontop of the already in pain Changbin. As he fell he pulled a startled Felix down with them because of their to intertwined hands- further injuring a distressed Changbin at the bottom of the puppy pile.

For a split second the entire park was silent, watching the affair with hesitant eyes, wondering how they would react.

It was Hyunjin who snorted first, before letting out an adorable (Chan thought, as his heart clenched at the boys cresent eyes) laughter that was instantly infectious. Changbin soon followed with his signature high pitched laughter along with Felix's giggle.

Chan chuckled deeply, shaking his head at the childish teenagers who seemed to wedge into every free space between eachother.

"While you both have very cute laughs," Changbin groaned, wincing as Hyunjin's elbow was embedding into his rib cage, "I can't feel my legs. Or the lower half of my body."

Felix gasped, moving around so he was comfortably laying on top of Hyunjin, his head comfortably laying on the boys shoulder as he stared at his boyfriend, "Seo Changbin, are you calling us fat?"

Changbin frowned, "Not at all love, but if ya'll don't move I'm about to lose all feeling in my di-"

"Wow! What do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly cut it, and Felix shot up, his cheeks bright red for reasons Hyunjin didn't quite understand.

"Jisung!" Chan shouted, hitting him hardly in the back, "Nice of you to finally show up."

Jisung grinned, his lip piercing attracting Hyunjin's attention immediately, "Well you know me, hitting the club."

Felix snorted, pulling Hyunjin up from the ground.

"What? At 4 in the afternoon?" Changbin teased from where he lay sprawled across the ground, resulting in Jisung having to glare down at him. However there wasn't any malice behind it, and Hyunjin suddenly wanted all his friends to meet his new one's.

All of a sudden the thought of his friends reminded him of his predicament.

"Fuck!" Hyunjin suddenly shouted, "Oh my holy fucking-"

"Wow wow- what's wrong with the new guy?" Jisung asked, and Chan shrugged as they watched Hyunjin scramble to grab his blazer that he had discarded onto the ground while cloud gazing.

Changbin grabbed Hyunjin by the shoulder, "Yo! What's wrong?"

"I'm in so much fucking trouble." He said with so much worry in his voice, Changbin wanted to hug his worries away.

"Why?"

"I jumped over the fence during first period! School finished over an hour ago!" Hyunjin said and suddenly Changbin understood the terror in his eyes. The rebellious teen they had met hours before was replaced with a worrisome kid who needed to get home before the situation escalated.

"You jumped over a fence?! That's rad dude!"

"Jisung this is not the time!"

Hyunjin felt his body tingling with the sudden realisation that he had messed up big time, "My driver probably told my mother that I didn't show up! She's going to call the school! I'm going to get _expelled_ and grounded for the rest if my pathetic excuse of a life!"

"You have a driver? The fuck type of rich kid-"

"Jisung I swear to god you better swallow that." Felix hissed, grabbing his skateboard and another thinner one- casually throwing it towards Changbin, who caught it just as easily.

Hyunjin looked between the two in awe, before Felix suddenly started yanking him towards a group of bike riders who were laughing loudly about their own conversations at the back of the park. The ground grew rougher around them, and their ramp was more slanted than high, indicating different types of tricks to the ones Changbin was showing off before.

"Felix I seriously gotta go! You don't understand, my mum will genuinely-"

"Calm down babe," Felix said easily, eyes twinkling, "We'll get you home in 10 minutes flat."

"I live more than 40 minutes away! There's no way we'll-"

"Yo Mark!" Felix shouted, attracting the attention of the group.

Much like every other person in this godforsaken skate park, their clear skin and perfectly sculpted jawline sent Hyunjin on egde- but the imminent fear of his mother growing horns and searching for him like a bull on drugs was deeply more unnerving.

"Hey Felix." One of the said, presumably Mark, "This your new man?"

Hyunjin gaped, looking guilty for no reason, "I-"

"Leave him alone. I need a favour." Felix sighed, although his expression was hidden from Hyunjin. But from the wink that another boy gave Hyunjin, perhaps indicated Felix wasn't completely repulsed by that idea.

But, hello? The risk of a fire breathing demon mother is becoming immense- no time to procrastinate. (Besides, Hyunjin is no home wrecker.)

"What can I do for you fine young men this afternoon?" Mark asked with a polite tone, leaning against an obviously well used mountain bike, adorned with its own personalised spray painting and chains.

Felix gestured to the many bikes that the seven other men were situated on, "Mind sparing us a bike?"

"We'll ride it back after we drop of Princey over here home, nice and safe." Changbin said, slowly skating to stop besides Felix.

"Something fast." Felix added, hands easily getting tangled in Changbin's own.

Hyunjin tried not to stare.

It was another foreigner who nodded, stepping of his bike, "As long as my girl double b comes back in one piece- it's fine by me."

And with that, he rolled over 'double b', a fairly new looking BMX bike, one of which Hyunjin had only seen on the catalogue is father had brought home weeks ago. Passing it over to Hyunjin, Bambam gave him a friendly smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Treat her well newbie."

"Uh-" Hyunjin started, resulting in Changbin giving his a bewildered look.

"Please tell me you Prince's can atleast ride fucking bikes?" Changbin pleaded, and Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his dramatic tone.

"Of course I can, but this is a dirt bike, for racing. I can't ride that."

"Obviously, Bambam's a dirt racer." Someone else in the group said, their eyes scrutinizing.

Hyunjin instantly felt uncomfortable, "I can't take that. Do you not have a simple one?"

Bambam snorted, pushing Hyunjin's back slightly, "Dude, double b's an angel, if you treat her well she'll comply. Just think of it as a normal bike."

"Why can't I just go through the forest?"

"And jump over the fence into school?" Chan asked with a raised eyebrow, "Which finished an hour ago?"

"Fuck." Hyunjin concluded. "Can I...atleast have a helmet?"

One of the older bikers laughed warmly, who strangely looked very similar to Hyunjin himself, "That was the cutest thing I've ever heard. You're keeping him around right?"

Felix rolled his eyes, smiling at a distressed Hyunjin, who was still staring at the bike like it was his mortal enemy.

"Well fuck me." Hyunjin muttered, not particularly ready to ride down a hill and god-knows have fast, but a new found feeling of adrenaline tickling his chest 

"Never on the first date." Changbin said cheekily, getting a flick on the ear from a bemused Felix.

"Stop teasing him, we gotta get prince charming home." He said to Changbin, dropping his boyfriends hand and instead placing his board infront of him, a wide smile on his constellated face, "Race you both!"

"Y-you don't even know where I live!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!

**Author's Note:**

> hyunbinlix yay!! inspired by a tumblr post <3


End file.
